The present invention relates to a flying body including a target detection device for scanning a target area, wherein a first deflection mirror is disposed on a holder that can be moved outside of the flying body to reflect radiation coming from the target area onto the target detection device.
Such a flying body is disclosed, for example, in German Patent No. 3,326,876 and in corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,902. These documents relate to a submunition body in which an infrared target detection device, which accommodates an optical system as well as a sensor system, is disposed on an extendable holder. This configuration has the drawback that electrical components, for example sensors as well as the possibly required thermal cooler and their connections, must be displaced. The entire holder including the optical and sensor system has a relatively voluminous structure. Moreover, it is only possible to detect targets which emit IR radiation. So-called cold targets cannot be detected.
German Patent No. 3,428,051.A1 discloses a submunition body which includes a millimeter wave sensor having an unfoldable antenna. This publication does not teach how the disclosed system could be used for IR target detection devices, particularly for active detectors. The main drawback of such a target detection device is that it is generally not possible to obtain an accurate spatial resolution of the target.